A Dragon's Tail
by Holy Roman Empire
Summary: The thing about dragons is, they don't die. Well, not for long. They get a second chance at life when they die as a dragon but when they die as a human, that's it. They die for good. When a dragon egg is taken from the mother, they will turn to stone until the mother returns for it. This is the dragon au no one asked for but got anyway.


**I do not own Star Wars.**

 **Dragons are basically giant cats.**

* * *

Ben woke quickly, ready to defend and protect what was his. Rey, sweet Rey, was still sleeping curled around their eggs. Ben glared at every corner, every crevice that could possibly hide an intruder. Weary and still on edge, Ben decided to take watch to prevent that from happening. He hated that thing that came in his dreams and showed him his small, sweet, loving Rey dead at his feet. Ben gazed at his wife. Her silver scales reflected the firelight off onto the cavern walls. Their eggs, safe and in her embrace with her wing over them for extra protection. Ben was mesmerized watching the smoke come out of her snout while she slept. He curled around his mate and let out a content purr when Rey snuggled closer to him.

"We should really get up." Rey murmured.

"Let's just stay here. Right now the world is perfect and we are together. I have to hunt but I don't want to leave you or the little ones just yet. Let's just stay like this for a little while longer my love." Ben nuzzled Rey.

Rey licked his scaly cheek and purred under the protective embrace of his wings. "Alright."

They laid curled around each other, tails interwoven, and their eggs in between the two soon-to-be parents.

A loud screech broke the silence and Rey crouched over her eggs, ready to protect her young. Ben leaped up and spread his wings to shield his wife and young from whatever threat dared come near his family.

Ben growled.

It came closer.

Ben drew in a deep breath.

"It's just me!" A dark copper dragon flew into the cave.

"DAMn iT Finn! Don't you announce yourself?" Ben growled.

"I did."

"I thought you were the First Order." Ben still stood protectively in front of his wife. "They use dragon calls."

"Us the First Order? After all we have been through together, I am hurt Ben." A dark orange and brown dragon flew in and landed next to the brown dragon.

"Morning Poe." Rey said as she peaked under Ben's wing.

"Morning Sunshine. Morning Sourpuss. Where are my future nieces?" Poe swaggered up to the two parents with a shit-eating grin on his snout.

Ben crouched, ready to pounce on the cocky-

"Over here flyboy." Rey beamed.

Finn and Poe ignored the large black dragon in their path and approached Rey and her nest. Ben slithered behind Rey and glared at the two smaller male dragons. Finn and Poe gazed at the three smaller eggs; one a small, beautiful golden topaz color, another egg, slightly larger, a strong quartz color though they could not see the small dragon inside, and the largest egg Hematite in color.

"Awww, Benny, who knew that my nieces would have beautiful coloring like their mother?" Poe jested as he playfully shoved a shoulder in Ben's flank.

"I would be pleased if any of my children, male or female, had their mother's beauty." Ben stated, annoyed that Poe joked about his childrenś scale color, but pleased that it was stated that they have their mother's beauty.

"You boys are too much." Rey said. "Will you hunt together?"

"I don't know, the First Order have gotten closer…" Ben tried to get out of it.

"Ben, I have a feeling they'll hatch today, could you please hunt something to feed the little ones?" Rey gave her husband the doe-eyes.

Ben could not resist his wife, no matter how awful of a feeling he had about leaving her.

"If it makes you feel better Ben, I'll stay with Rey and the eggs until you and Poe get back?" Finn offered.

Ben didn't like the idea of his wife and eggs with another male however Finn and Rey adopted each other as siblings after their families...well, they didn't have any family. Then again, Finn was Rey's brother, so if the First Order did come after Rey and his eggs, Finn would fight like hell to protect his family. Who better to protect Ben's wife than his wife's brother?

"Fine, keep her safe. We'll be back as soon as the hunt ends." Ben agreed.

Rey nuzzled her husband and Ben had the horrible feeling that this was the last time he would see her again.

…

Poe and Ben flew off and not long after, Rey heard a cry.

"Finn, do you hear that?"

Finn looked up from his future nieces or nephews. "No. What?"

"It sounds like a small dragon."

"That's not possible. None of the eggs are cracking."

"Not my children, Finn. This is something else."

"Stay here. I'll go check it out." Finn slinked out of the cave.

Rey stood up and paced restlessly.

Then came the noises. Roaring. Screaming.

Rey couldn't take it anymore. She hid her eggs under some rocks in a corner of the cavern.

A small white and orange dragon, scraped and bloody and the size of a grown cat, darted into the cave.

"I am so sorry, they killed my parents and use me as bait to kill other dragon's! Forgive me!" The small dragon cried.

Rey nuzzled the dragon. "Hide with my eggs." she said and trotted out of the cave to help her brother.

…

Poe felt cold. So very cold.

"Something is wrong with Finn." Poe gasped. He found it laborious to breathe.

Ben dropped the stag he caught and all of his muscles tensed and felt like they were tearing apart.

"Rey!"

The male dragons left the stag and flew back to the cave; their mates were in danger.

…

Hux wiped the silver dragon's blood off of his sword and stalked to where that puny dragon was not doing a good job of hiding.

"You served your purpose. I just want the eggs." He sneered at the weakling.

The dragon had the audacity to growl at him.

Hux kicked the little cat like dragon away. It hit the stone wall and slumped to the floor, passed out.

"That should kill the demon. Now for you three, you shall fetch me a pretty penny."

If there was one thing that dragon hunters did not know about dragon eggs, it was that the eggs could not hatch without their mother's fire. The three eggs slowly hardened to stone as Hux rode his horse to the nearest city.

…

"NOOOO!" Poe roared as he saw his husbands mutilated body. Wings torn. Scales ripped off. Some teeth were gone.

Ben didn't have time to mourn his brother-in-law. "REY!"

Her wings cut off and her throat slit. "Rey, no. No. Rey, wake up! Wake up! Please!" Ben begged, knowing it was impossible but asking anyway.

"Sweetheart, please, wake up!" Ben cried and cradled his wife's body close.

The eggs!

Ben searched the cave in frenzied panic.

They were gone.

"BASTARDS!"

Ben vowed to kill every dragon hunter until he found his children. With Rey dead, the eggs would turn to stone and though it broke Ben's heart, he would rather have his dead children with him than with the bastards who killed his wife.. At that moment, Ben died and newer, darker dragon was born.

He left without a word to Poe and flew off to begin his search.

Poe stayed to mourn his dead sister and husband. Then he heard crying.

"Come out little one." Poe called.

A baby dragon timidly crawled out of the cave. Poe found the cute white and orange dragon adorable.

"What is your name little one?" Poe asked.

"I don't have a name. The First Order killed my parents and took me to use against other dragons." The cat-like dragon hung his head and his tail was curled between his legs.

"Well, I can't allow that. I am going to name you Benito Benjamin Juan Felipe Diego Luis Oscar Isaac. My name is Poe Dameron and I want to be your father."

"But I was the cause of your mate's death and the death of the nice lady dragon." BB-8-every child needs to have a nickname Poe thought-cried.

Poe pulled the small dragon close and nuzzled him. "It was not your fault BB-8. It was the First Order and here is something you need to know about dragons when we die."

BB-8 cocked his head. "Don't they die and that's that?"

"No little one. When dragons die, we can be reborn as humans and when the time is right, regain our fire and scales. We will see your papi again. We'll even see your tía Rey and get your cousins back. We just need to find the First Order before they hurt those eggs."

"How can I help?" BB-8 asked, eyes now dry.

"Well, first we need to burn their bodies. It would be the kind thing to do." Poe took a deep breath and blew fire. Finn and Rey's bodies were soon ash, blowing freely in the wind.

"Get on my back, your wings are not big enough to fly yet. We need to find Leia. She will know what to do."

BB-8 crawled on his new father's back and felt excitement as the clouds disappeared behind them.

* * *

Nine months later…

A woman cried out in pain and shrieked. Her husband, tried to help her bless his heart, but there was nothing he could do. The midwife snapped an order and the man quickly did as she asked.

"Push. Push!" The midwife yelled.

The pregnant woman howled and pushed.

A small cry cut through the air.

"I have it." The man returned with a couple of blankets.

The midwife took the baby and left the room.

"Jyn, you did it. We're parents." Cassian cried. His smile meant the world to Jyn.

"Boy or girl?" She whimpered. "Did you see?"

"No. Not yet." Cassian kissed her sweaty forehead.

The midwife returned with the baby, cleaned and wrapped in a warm blanket. "Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl."

Cassian rose from his wife's side and held his arms out to hold his precious daughter. She was so small and so perfect. How could he ever let her go? How was he worthy enough to call himself her father?

He sat next to his tired wife, beaten from the pain of labor.

"Look at her Jyn. She's so precious." Cassian said in awe.

"We need to come up with a name. I was thinking Kira." Jyn whispered as she stroked her daughter's cheek.

"I was thinking Reyna. It means Queen."

"Reyna Kira Andor, you are going to do great things when you grow up." Jyn kissed her daughter's forehead.

Cassian smiled. His wife was alive and his daughter was healthy. What more could he want?

* * *

Twenty years later, Reyna Andor grew to be a lovely young woman. After the untimely deaths of her mother and father, she was taken in by her uncle Bodhi Rook who raised her like his own child but he too, died. The only constants in Reyna's life were her parents dog, a great Gordon Setter named Kay, and the harsh sun in the Jakku desert whenever Reyna went to trade.

Kay took it upon himself to be Reyna's guardian after the death of his master and his mate. Kay was a smart old dog and growled at the lewd way the men would look at his pup. Though he hated the male scavengers, Kay hated Unkar Plutt more. Unkar cheated his pup more times than he could count; though he was a dog and couldn't count that high, but the number was more than he could count.

"Good job Rey. This is worth one half portion."

Reyna took the portion, biting her tongue to correct him that her name was not "Rey". It was Reyna but she didn't want to talk to the despicable man more than she had too.

"You'd eat a lot better if you killed the dog." Plutt yelled after her.

Kay whirled around and was prepared to attack when Reyna scooped him up and carried him.

"Not yet Kay. We'll kill him but not today." Reyna whispered to her dog.

Reyna set Kay down a safe distance away from Niima and they trotted all the way back to Bodhi's shack. It was weathered from many sandstorms and very dusty but it was home to the girl and the dog.

Rey tore open the package of food and gave the meat to Kay and ate the rest.

"One day, we'll get out of here." Kay put his head on Reyna's leg. "I'm telling the truth Kay. We'll get out of this damn town. One day."

Kay finished what meat there was given to him and laid down.

Reyna bit into a piece of the bread when she heard a scream. Why wasn't Kay reacting? She was probably imagining things when Reyna heard it again.

"Stay here." Rey ran out the door, staff in hand, and ran towards the screams.

Reyna crossed a dune when she stopped at a sight she never thought she would see: a cat-like dragon trying to get out of a trap set by dragon hunters.

Reyna pulled a knife and the dragon hissed.  
"If you want to escape, you'll let me help you." Reyna grabbed the nearest rope and started cutting.

The dragon stopped struggling and watched her as she cut ropes.

"Couldn't you breathe fire and escape?" Reyna muttered.

At last, the dragon was free and ran and leaped and did some strange acrobatics before he? she? it? nuzzled her leg and purred.

"You are most welcome." Reyna petted the dragon's head. It's scales were smooth and soft; something Reyna did not expect and yet...did at the same time. "If you head north, you'll find some water. Stay away from the dark looking sand; that's quicksand and you'd find food in vultures when the try to eat you. Well, goodbye." Reyna pocketed her knife and started home.

The cat dragon followed her.

"No you cannot come home with me. Kay wouldn't like it and I have no food." Reyna scolded the dragon.

The dragon whined and headbutted her leg.

"Not happening."

Reyna couldn't explain it and did not understand but she heard a young boy's voice in her head.

"But I'm scared. Please don't leave me alone. I want my Papa." He was so scared. The dark blue of the dragon's eyes tried to look as sad and pitiful as they could.

"Come on. For one night. Understand?" Reyna gave in to those eyes.

"Thank you miss." the cat dragon leaped in the air and curled around her legs.

Reyna gave him a small smile. "You're welcome."

Kay was waiting in the doorway when the two returned. He didn't trust this dragon, but he saw how the dragon looked at his pup like she was worth more than gold. Kay didn't care as long as the dragon knew that Reyna was HIS pup.

…

Finnigan woke up in the sand. He did the unthinkable. He freed a dragon from the First Order and defected. No one defected from the First Order. No one freed a dragon but Finnigan did. And Finnigan would do it again. It was the right thing to do and the dragon-Poe-had a child to get back to.

"Poe! Poe!" Finnigan called but received no answer.

If he couldn't find the dragon, Finnigan was going to assume that Poe flew off to find his child, then Finnigan was going to find some form of settlement and get as far away from the First Order as possible.

The sun was only going to get hotter and Finnegan was not looking for the long walk.

…

BB-8 watched as the nice girl and dog slept. Kay lay on Reyna protectively and every close and loud noise, let out a low growl; not enough to wake her, but enough to warn the noise.

BB-8 couldn't get Reyna's green eyes out of his mind. He saw those eyes once and he wished he could go back and save that dragon.

He thought about what his father told him about dragons when they die. A dragon would be reborn as a human so they can live a normal life. BB-8 really hoped that this Reyna would be Rey so Ben would be happy again. He curled up into Kay and Reyna and fell into a comfortable sleep.

…

Finnigan stumbled into the small, dinky town. He didn't know if this could qualify as a town. It was more like a run down dump. He saw an old horse drinking out of a barrel. Finnigan did not care. It was water.

"Maybe you'll find out information on your father from someone here. Every now and then we get a traveler stupid enough to come here, but when they do, they are from somewhere far away."

Finnigan heard a soft voice like an angel over the loud chatter.

Finnigan looked up from the water barrel to see a young woman, an old grey dog, and a dragon?

'Orange and white dragon. One of a kind.'

That's BB-8!

Finnigan tried to run to the girl and the dragon but he ended up staggering like a drunkard.

"BB-8!" He gasped.

The girl-who Finnigan thought was very pretty-held up her staff in self defence while BB-8 tried to hide behind the girl.

"I'm no foe." Finnigan held up his arms in surrender. "I freed your father Poe Dameron from the First Order. We were separated and he told me to find you."

The girl raised her staff. "Who are you?"

"My name is Finnegan." Finnegan really didn't know how to proceed.

"Are you with the Resistance? Is that why you freed a dragon from the First Order Hunters?" She asked, eyes shining with excitement.

Why not? "Yes… Yes I am. I am with the Resistance." Finnigan boasted with fake bravado.

"You need to get BB-8 back to your base. It is not safe here and the First Order may have been notified." BB-8 nudged her legs as she spoke.

Finnigan had the feeling that BB-8 would not go anywhere without her.

"The First Order will question you and torture you for assisting a dragon. You should come with us; you'll be safer."

She looked like she was about to protest when a loud commotion erupted between a local and a man in white armor.

Finnegan paled. They were here! He took her hand and pulled her away; dog and dragon following close behind. She was about to protest when Finnegan put a hand over her mouth. The dog and the dragon growled but then the two realized that this man was really trying to protect her.

"They're here." he whispered horrified.

"Who's here?" she whispered. The dog began to growl and she shushed him. "No Kay."

"We have to get out of here, they probably seen you with me so we'll need to leave here as fast as we can."

Finnegan pulled her one way but she pulled another. "Camels are this way!"

"Horses are faster!"

"Camels are used to the desert." she exclaimed, still pulling on his arm.

Kay picked BB-8 by the scruff of his neck and carried him like a puppy.

Finnegan and the girl made it to the camel pen without being spotted when everything began to go wrong.

"There!"

Arrows flew and curses were shouted as man, woman, and animals managed to avoid being hit. All the camels scattered and the locals-desperate not to lose them-went after the camels and not the four renegades. The First Order however, followed after the now wanted criminals.

"We need a horse!"

"Absolutely not!"

"What about that one?" Finnegan pointed to a wild looking horse, not quite in its prime but not quite old.

"That horse injured most of the people who've tried to ride him and killed one guy!" she yelled while running. First Order members on horseback riding towards them from the direction they have been running in changed her mind. "The man killer will do."

The girl, Finnegan, Kay, and BB-8 changed their course to the wild grey and black horse that was currently trying to kick down the gate.

The horse gave up and decided to jump it instead and shocked Finnegan by actually clearing it. The horse trotted up to the two humans, the girl immediately jumped on and held her hand out to Finnegan.

When he was on, Finnegan barely had time to hold on to the girl as the horse galloped away from the dusty town. The girl looked back and screamed for the dog only to find that Kay was keeping up with the horse's pace.

First Order horses were bred for terrain not found in the desert. This horse knew how to run in the sand and the heat so it was not long before the First Order was long behind them. Only when the horse deemed it safe, did he slow to a walk.

"That was intense." she said.

"I don't know your name."

"I am Reyna. It is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Reyna."

A small "boof" came from the dog. "Yes, I'll introduce you now. Finnegan of the Resistance, this is my dog Kay."

"Nice to meet you Kay."

"Boof."

"Yes, Kay. You were a good boy back there. Such a good boy." Reyna praised her dog.

BB-8 let out a short chirp.

"We'll get you back home, BB-8. I promise." Reyna promised to the small dragon who was now curled up in her arms.

"Should we stop or …" Finnegan asked but the horse walked on.

"I say we just let the horse lead the way." Reyna said.

The horse and dog trotted through the desert; long into the night and into the stars on the horizon.

…

Reyna and Finnegan woke to an old man shaking them awake and another pulling them off of the horse.

"Who are you and how'd you get my horse?" The old man spoke with disbelief and hostility.

Finnegan struggled to escape while Reyna stayed calm.

"I stole him. Sort of. From Unkar Plutt. He stole him from the Irving brothers who stole him from Ducain. We are on a quest of sorts to find BB-8's father; a dragon by the name of Dameron."

The old man looked at the odd group in amazement and turned to the horse. "Were you stuck in that stinking desert? Poor sweetheart. I'm so sorry Falcon."

Falcon nuzzled the old man affectionately and the tall man holding Reyna and Finnegan released them to pet the horse.

"We should have double checked the deserts."

"So do you know Dameron or-"

"We'll drop you in the nearest town. It's the least we can do for returning Falcon to us."

"Wait! This is Falcon?! He ran the Kessel Run in fourteen weeks!" Reyna's jaw dropped.

"Twelve!"

Then it dawned on Reyna. She had called the fastest and strongest horse, a legend, a man-killer. She gazed at Falcon in awe. She had ridden the Falcon.

"I'm sorry I called you a man killer." She apologized to the horse.

Han Solo, it could only be him, and Chewbacca raised their eyebrows but didn't ask. The less details that Reyna had to remember the better.

"Well, If I am going to dump you in the nearest town, Takodana is a few days journey east. You'll get food, water, whatever." Han said as he took his rightful place on Falcon's back. Chewbacca climbed back on his horse and held Han's old horse's reins out to Reyna.

Reyna climbed on and held her hand out to Finnegan.

They followed Han through the desert with Kay and BB-8 following.

When the dog or dragon began to whimper from heat, Chewie leaned down and picked up the dog while Han carried the dragon. Reyna did not know what BB-8 was telling Han, but there was something about the look he kept giving her when he looked over his shoulder at her seemed...wistful and melancholy. Like she was someone he knew.

Once.

Long ago once upon a time.

The group finally arrived at Takodana a day earlier than what was expected. Reyna was glad because now the men would finally bathe. Granted, Reyna didn't smell the best, but stars did those men stink. The three riders tied up the horses while Finnegan slowly got used to walking again.

"Be careful. This place is not normal people's taste, and is shocking to some. Let Chewie and I do the talking." Han advised to the kids. "Oh, keep your dog close and the dragon closer."

With that, BB-8 leaped into Reyna's arms and Kay brushed against Finnegan's leg.

"HAN SOLO!" An older woman's voice screeched over the loud clatter of the patrons.

"Damn. Hello Maz." Han sighed.

"Follow me. I'll get the alcohol. I'm going to need it if you're here."

Finnegan expected an old woman. He expected a short, wrinkled woman with an eye patch.

Maz was nothing like he expected.

For one thing, she was tiny and short, but she was not old and wrinkled. She had some around her eyes and forehead, but they suited her. She was bald and it gave Reyna and Finnegan a perfect view of her ears. They were long and pointed.

"I am half elf and half dwarf dear." Maz patted Finnegan's hand. "You must be desperate. And hungry."

Maz lead them to a table in the back of her castle/tavern/hotel and fed them really good food. Neither Finnegan or Reyna knew what the fruit or meet was but they ate it. Maz was kind enough to feed Kay and BB-8 and filled a mug of liquor for Han and Chewie.

"What mess have you gotten yourselved into this time?"  
BB-8 made some chirps and and squeaked.

"What?!" Maz and Han both gasped.

Reyna thought it was odd that BB-8 would not tell her what he said, but from the way Maz and Han looked at her and Finnegan, made her uneasy.

"My dear, does the name Ben mean anything to you?" Maz asked hesitantly, as if she was giving really bad news.

"I always thought it was a strong boys name. If I ever have a son, I always thought that I would name him Ben. Why?" Reyna picked at the chicken.

"BB-8 appears to believe that you were once a dragon. Have you ever had any dreams or nightmares or something?" Han asked.

Reyna paused, but then a sharp pain cut through her neck like a knife and she felt blood draining and her hand flew up to her neck to hold the blood in but the feeling stopped. She pulled her hand away and saw no blood. Just some chicken grease.

"My neck. I sometimes feel as if someone is slitting my throat."

"I usually wake with the feeling to protect someone and that I have failed them." Finnegan said. "Lots of fire."

Maz looked them in the eyes. Reyna first, then Finnegan. "Over three thousand years, I have learned that all I need to know about a person, I learn from their eyes. Reyna, I have seen your eyes before. They have a small slit to them. Makes you look cat-like in a subtle way. Don't fret, all reborn dragons have them. And Finnegan, I see the regret in your eyes. The pain, the sadness. You shall find your love again."

Reyna and Finnegan glanced at each other and found they no longer had an appetite.

"Where can I...um…" Reyna asked.

"Down the hall, first door on the left, if you find stairs you have gone too far."

Reyna practically sprinted away to the bathroom and BB-8 followed her.

Once she had done her business, she felt something. Something she knew she felt before. It was nostalgic and familiar but she couldn't place it. Something pulled at Reyna and pulled her down the stairs into the basement of the castle.

It was dark and no light guided Reyna, but she didn't notice. She could see in the dark, and walked straight to a chest covered by many sheets and dust. Reyna pulled the sheets off and waved the dust away.

She lifted the lid of the chest and her breath was taken away. Three dragon eggs were at the bottom of the chest. One topaz, one quartz, and one hematite. They were calling to her. She could hear the longing in her mind.

Reyna reached out and touched the largest egg.

…

 _Reyna was standing in front of a large black dragon. Though he was larger and looked violent, Reyna knew that he would not hurt her._

…

She pulled her hand away and let out a breath. "Did you see that?"

BB-8 tilted his cute little head in confusion.

Apparently he did not see it.

Reyna glanced at the quartz colored egg and she touched it.

…

 _Wind whipped through her hair and Reyna felt free. This felt like when she rode Falcon in the desert, but more...exhilarating. She looked at what was between her legs and stifled a scream. It was a long quartz next and behind her was a long quartz body with wings that occasionally flapped. This time Reyna screamed._

 _The dragon's head turned and gave her a look that Reyna thought meant 'You really think I would let you fall? I am hurt.'_

…

Reyna's heart beat rapidly and BB-8 nudged her arm to let her know it was alright.

The topaz egg mocked her. She might as well find out what happens when she touches it.

…

 _Reyna was warm. She felt comfortable. She felt safe. A small golden dragon was curled in her lap. Reyna stroked the scales, expecting them to be warm. She was pleasantly surprised to find they were smooth and cool to the touch. The dragon let out a content purr and snuggled closer to Reyna._

…

Reyna felt something wet on her cheeks. She touched them and realized that she was crying. Why was she crying? They were just eggs, weren't they?

"I see you found them child." Maz's voice echoed throughout the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come in here." Reyna apologized.

"No. You were called here."

"What did I see?" Her voice cracked.

"I got those eggs off the Black Market. The First Order took them from their mother and killed her. Their father has spent years searching for them but, I felt it was far kinder to keep them from him to spare him the pain of looking at dead eggs for the rest of his life."

"So these eggs are dead? Then how did I?" Reyna couldn't finish her thought.

"NO. No dear child. The eggs were dead. Now their mother has come back to them and claimed them as her own. Reyna, sweet star, when you touched the eggs, you gave life back to your children. Dragonborn, they need their mother's warmth and touch to live long enough to hatch. That's why many dragon hunters kill the mothers and take the eggs to sell for profit."

"So in another life, I was a dragon?"

"Why do you think I can talk with you?" BB-8 chirped.

Maz took a satchel out of another pile of junk. She handed a blanket to Reyna. "Wrap the eggs in a blanket until you can get to a fire. Only their mother and father can touch them now."

Reyna took the blanket and did as the woman said.

"Here." She held out the bag.

Reyna placed the blanket in the bag and slung it on her back.

"Where do I find their father?" Reyna asked.

"Oh sweet dragoness, your husband will find you." Maz said with a knowing look.

…

In a cave in the far north where the winds were harsh and icy, a large dragon, dark and terrible as the night storms, finished his lates kill. First Order dragon hunters were slowly trickling in numbers but he had no lead on his eggs. It has been twenty years...no. He could not think such things. He had to find them.

Do it for her!

Do it for Rey!

That was all Ben-what was left of him-held onto. If he found his eggs, then…

A warmth flowed through him.

He saw a woman with her back facing him. Her dark hair was falling out of the knots her hair was in. Her skin a brown tint from working in the sun. The bag thrown over her shoulder was bulky.

Then she turned and Ben saw her eyes. Warm hazel and her's. She took the bag off her shoulder and opened it, revealing three eggs. She smiled and said, "I found them, my love. Come to me."

Ben blinked and she was gone.

Rey was alive. She found her children that clever woman. She was human.

HUMAN!

She was more vulnerable. She was more fragile. Ben had to get to her and protect her and their children.

This time, he would not fail his family again.

And Kylo Ren slowly became Ben again.

…

Reyna returned to Finnegan and Han. They looked at her bag but did not question the contents. BB-8 and Kay ate their fill of meat and were ready to leave. Frankley, Reyna was too. She suddenly felt trapped and needed to be in the open. She felt anxious and worried for her eggs. She needed to get her eggs over a fire, she needed to let them know she was there now. She needed to make sure they were safe.

Han and Chewie decided that leaving sooner rather than later would be beneficial to everyone in the party. It was dusk when they stopped for camp, and Reyna gathered sticks and kindling like her life depended on it.

BB-8 curled up behind Reyna and breathed fire on the sticks.

"Thank you dear one." Reyna opened her bag and pulled out her eggs.

Han and Chewie's eyes went wide in shock at the eggs.

Finn did not know what to make of them.

BB-8 was glad that Rey found her eggs again. Now papi needed to find Finn and uncle Ben to find Rey for them to be a complete family.

"Where did you find them?" Han dropped to his knees on the other side of the fire and watched Reyna as she put the eggs in the flames.

"At Maz's. I don't know how I could have forgotten about them, my sweets." Rey reached through the fire and gently caressed the black egg.

Chewie was content to fall asleep and Kay plopped on the ground next to the man.

"Well, you were dead. But if their father is still alive as a dragon, how are you going to live together? He might accidentally set you on fire."

Rey took her hand out of the fire and inspected it. No burns. "I don't think he will hurt me."

"Reyna, I've been thinking, that after we get BB-8 back to his father, we could leave and go anywhere." Finnegan said.

"Finnegan, I have three dragons that rely on me now. I can't leave them. I was hoping you would stay and help me take care of them."

"I just wanted to return BB-8 to his father. I didn't want to get mixed up in dragons. I was done with dragons when I left the First Order. I just wanted a quiet life."

"Finn!" Reyna cried.

BB-8 gave Finnegan puppy eyes and whimpered.

Han wisely stayed out of the their way.

"I really need to be alone and sort out my thoughts. I want to help you because I want to not because I have to. I just need to think." Finnegan walked off into the woods and quickly disappeared in the dark.

"If we are going to stay warm all night, and keep your eggs at a reasonable temperature, I will go off and find more firewood." Han went off in the opposite direction as Finnegan.

"You should sing to them. They can feel your emotions and are nervous." BB-8 chirped to Rey.

She didn't know any songs that dragons would like. She didn't know any good songs to sing.

Wait.

Yes she did.

"Te amo y más de lo que puedes imaginar, te amo, además como nunca nadie jamás lo hará, en esta canción, va mi corazón, amor, más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar." Rey was pleasantly surprised she could remember the lyrics. She the last time she heard her father sing that song was when he was trying to comfort her mother as she died.

BB-8 curled in Rey's lap and purred as Rey sang to the eggs.

Kay watched his pup from his spot with Chewie. He missed his master and even that stray he brought home. It just made Kay's heart swell to see his master's pup sing that song to her own pups. In that moment, Kay decided, Rey looked like her father Cassian when he would sing to Reyna or Jyn. Kay let out a whimper and felt fingers through his fur. Kay turned his head to give Chewbacca an appreciative nod.

"Where did you hear that song? It's beautiful. What do the words mean?" BB-8 asked.

"My father sang this song to my mother and I. It was so long ago I don't remember the meaning. Just the words." Rey wiped a tear from her eye.

The black egg started shaking and cracking.

Rey and BB-8 watched the egg in anticipation.

"Come to mother little one. You are almost there." Rey cooed as Kay sniffed near the base of the fire. Chewie sat up and held on to Kay so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Rey stroked the egg and kept coaxing the baby dragon further and further out of the shell. Eventually the black egg fed the dragon up so when the baby dragon stretched, the eggs shattered. A small black dragon the size of a kitten flopped around in the flames before it finally was able to get off it's back. It's small black eyes blinked and took in his surroundings, the fire it was currently standing in was nothing to be concerned about. Fire cannot hurt a dragon.

The baby then turned and met Reyna's eye.

"Mama?" The small dragon squeaked. It sounded male.

"Yes sweetheart." Reyna held her hands out and the dark dragon wobbled out of the fire and to his mother. "Come to mummy."

The dragon wobbled to his mother and purred and purred. Knowing he was safe in his mother's arms, he fell asleep.

"Oh Benjamin." Reyna cooed as she rocked the baby dragon. Benjamin flipped over so he lay on his back and Reyna rubbed his soft belly. "My sweet little boy."

BB-8 and Kay just stared at the mother and her dragon son. It was so strange and so right at the same time.

…

The Black Dragon had to stop. He felt a warmth deep in his bones that was...unnatural.

He remembered his father telling him about his hatch-day; a warmth flowing through him as he came into this world. The very world in which Rey was taken from him.

And given again.

"They're hatched…" He panted. "They hatched!"

Ben leaped into the winds with newfound determination. His Sunshine was alive, his eggs were hatching, and he wasn't there.

"I'm coming my sweets. I'll be there soon Sweetheart."

…

"I'll be there soon Sweetheart."

Rey heard a deep and tender voice in her mind.

She shook the voice from her mind as the quartz egg began to shake. The quartz colored dragon had an easier time getting out of his shell than his brother. His dark green eyes met his mother's hazel ones and knew he was safe. He wobbled over and curled up between her legs; fast asleep.

"Oh Charlie, my brave little Charlie." Reyna held Benjamin in one arm and petted her other son with the other.

BB-8, Kay, and Chewie stared at the woman and her unorthodox children.

Then, the small topaz egg began to shake and crack.

"Come on sweetheart. Come to mummy." Benjamin and Charlie opened their eyes and watched the golden egg twitch and crack.

They chirped encouragement to their younger sibling.

Something that Kay didn't understand but his pup did by how she smiled.

"Your brothers and I are right here. Come to mummy dear one." Reyna cooed and Kay moved to lay with his grandpups.

The light one-Charlie-looked at him with distrust. But Kay lay down and started grooming the young pup. Charlie, Kay decided, was a good boy and lucky to have Reyna as his mother.

"Good job darling." Kay looked at the fire.

The golden one hatched.

Reyna set Benjamin down with Kay and Charlie so she could pick up her daughter. "Oh Milah, my little girl."

"I leave for ten minutes and Reyna becomes a mom." Han Solo grumped to Chewie. "Never leaving you alone unsupervised again."

Han placed more wood on the fire then laid down next to Chewie. Benjamin wobbled over to where Han lay and curled up in the crook of his arm.

"Hey, night kid. Rey, you're gonna be a good mom." Han murmured before he fell asleep.

…

"Holy SHIt!"

Reyna sat bolt upright. Finn was back and with a large dragon. BB-8 recognized his father and flew to him.

Benjamin, Charlie, and Breha immediately were on the defence for their mother. They didn't know this male dragon, they didn't know if he would hurt their mother, they definitely knew he was not their father by instinct, so he was not getting close to their mother.

"BB-8! Little buddie I missed you so much!" BB-8's father pulled him close and purred with happiness.

Finn was back and with an orange and brown dragon who must have been Poe.

"I am gone for a few hours and you have dragons?" Finn gazed at the three kitten dragons on top of his friend.

"Surprise. I am a mum." Rey petted Charlie and Breha. "Finn, I want you to meet Benjamin the black one. Charlie, the white one. And Breha the gold one. Sweethearts, this is your Uncle Finn."

The large dragon looked at Reyna and to the little dragons.

"Oh stars. You're alive." Poe gasped.

"I don't believe we have met. I'm Reyna." Reyna introduced herself.

"Poe. BB-8's father and your little one's favorite uncle."

The three small dragons sniffed Poe's legs in curiosity before they accepted him as their uncle.

"I can't believe I found all of you! I've been searching for years and BB-8 found you all. Finn, BB-8, us three can be a family again! Rey, I have to get you to Ben. He missed you so much." Poe nuzzled the four young dragons.

…

Ben could feel her. He could sense his wife near. Just a little further. Almost there. Almost there.

…

"Dragon Killer" Snoke prided himself on hunting and killing dragons. The less there were of those demons in the world, the better. He had been tracking that dragon Dameron for days. And now it looked as if Dameron had led him to a family of dragons.

How perfect.

Snoke ordered his men to strike. He made the mistake of not crushing the eggs. Now he will make the mother watch as he killed those demon lizards in front of her.

He ordered his men to attack and take no survivors.

Snoke watched the fray from a safe distance away. He watched as some were shot down by arrows, others by a sword, and most from fire. He watched at the woman and the dog ran with the smallest demons in her arms. So...the silver dragon lives again? Not for very much longer.

She was his.

Snoke spurred his horse and chased after the fleeing wench and her helions.

It wasn't long before he cut her off and she ran the other way. Snoke smirked. He would just follow her. He pursued her until she was trapped between a steep ravine and him.

Snoke got close enough to see the color of her eyes. He could see the flecks of brown and gold amist a blue background. She was pretty he'd give her that. Perhaps he would keep her as a pet. If she got too snarly and wild, he would just put her down. It wasn't like she would be able to give birth to any more dragons.

The three dragons hissed at him.

Snoke spat at the woman's feet.

"You will not get my children." she snarled. Her pupils turned to slits.

Well, every woman has her flaws. Snoke decided. And this woman happened to have an unholy union with the devil and demonic features.

Snoke got off his horse and drew his sword. The woman took a step back. A step closer to the edge of the cliff. The gold dragon whimpered and shrunk into the woman's arms.

Finally, it was about to end for good. The demon seed of the dragons would die out with this whore and those lizards. Snoke wanted to savor the moment.

…

Ben saw red. He saw fire. He saw death. How dare he! How dare that vile worthless human attack his wife and his children. How dare a human attack a dragon's treasure. He landed in front of Rey and his hatchlings and did what any good dragon, husband, and father would do; he protected his family.

Ben fought and snarled, he bit and slashed his claws. He breathed fire and didn't stop until that monster was ash in the wind.

He breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face his wife for the first time in many years.

Her eyes were brighter than any jewel he ever seen. Her eyes held fear in them but it was fine. She was safe now. They were all safe and together again. Beautiful freckles danced across her nose and cheeks. Brown hair danced in the winds and gave her an unearthly beauty.

Ben moved his gaze to his three children. His larger son was coiled around Rey's neck. Poised and ready to protect his mother and siblings. Good boy. Such handsome scales. He looks takes after his grandfather.

His other hatchlings were in Rey's arms, his other son and his daughter both afraid of the horrible man that was about to hurt them. Not anymore. He would protect them. He would protect his treasure.

"Ben?" Rey whispered, cautious of this dragon who killed without a thought. Then again, he had saved her and her children.

"My love." Ben crouched down and lay with his head at her feet, a dragon's way of saying they submit, they trust, or offering their life up for the other's if need arose.

Rey didn't know any of that. She learned she was a dragoness reborn literally yesterday. Kay sniffed at the dragon and then nudged Rey towards him.

'Good doggie.' Ben thought.

"Are you my husband?"

"I am." Ben replied without hesitation.

"You are my children's father?"

"I am."

Rey was overcome with the feeling of joy and sadness all at once. She dropped to her knees and cried.

"I want you to meet your children. Benjamin," said dragon dropped from his mother's shoulders and nuzzled his father.

"Charlie," Charlie put his front paws on Ben's snout and looked into his father's eyes; memorizing every last detail.

"And Leia." With that. Ben got up and curled around his wife and children like a cat and purred in contentment.

"You're alive. I can't believe it. You're here." Ben whispered to his family.

"Yes. I'm here. Please don't leave us."

"I will never leave you. Not again. I failed you all once and it nearly destroyed me. I will not make that mistake again!" Ben vowed. And it was a vow he intended to keep.

Rey kissed his muzzle and was happy with Kay, her children, and her Ben. No matter what will happen in the future, Rey was happy right now.


End file.
